


Think I'll Miss You Forever (Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky)

by Cause_It_Rhymes_xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventually I'll add more tags, M/M, My first fic, but its my baby, dont expect too much from it, lots of sadness, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cause_It_Rhymes_xx/pseuds/Cause_It_Rhymes_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this from a prompt I saw in a tumblr post<br/>Basically Louis is really dedicated in composing a song and Harry is just curious.<br/>Took the title from Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I'll Miss You Forever (Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, any mistakes are mine, feel free to tell me about them, I'll post the first chapter tomorrow.

Coming Soon...


End file.
